


Mourning

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Smith has to deal with the result





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, a private prayer for the dying // 175 words

Smith was shaking all over. Even after all the time he was God's messenger, after all the mystery prophecies and struggling with doing the right thing, it still shook him to the core when a mission went wrong. Totally wrong. 

Two good guys hurt, a much too young woman deadly wounded. No one blamed him, but he felt guilty anyway. He cursed God for giving him nebulous information; enough to know that something terrible would happen; not enough to avoid it. 

God was cruel to the survivors of the Big Death. Smith wondered if he had planned to punish them for giving them a second chance to live. The dead were better off. But then he looked down at the dying young woman in his arms. The sadness in her eyes. No, she wasn't ready to go, she had loved her life no matter how hard it was. 

Smith felt tears burning in his eyes, almost against his will he started to pray.

„God, I beg you, finally to give her the peace she deserves.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly


End file.
